DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This project seeks to contribute to the reduction of health disparities and cancer mortality among African Americans (AAs) through the implementation of 6 2-day cancer prevention and early detection programs for nurse educators. This proposed project is a refinement and extension of the successful work that the Oncology Nursing Society implemented to address cancer prevention and control issues in minority populations. The project aims to provide nurse educators (1) didactic and simulated hands-on experience in assessing cancer risk and assessing the physical status of five anatomical sites which have a high cancer incidence rate among AAs; (2) didactic and group process on the specifics of planning community-based cancer prevention and early detection teaching/learning experiences within the African American (AA) community and among AAs within the practice setting; (3) didactic and group process in the specifics of accessing cancer information using the World Wide Web; (4) opportunities to discuss strategies for integrating didactic content, thoughtful discussions, clinical/laboratory experiences, and related literature focused on cancer prevention and early detection among AAs into nursing curricula; (5) opportunities to establish links with national agencies and/or organizations which address cancer issues in the local communities; and, (6) identify and develop instructional materials for nurse educators that may be used to introduce issues, trends, and concepts related to cancer prevention and early detection among AAs within nursing curricula. The long term objectives of the project are to: (1) increase the number of nurse educators trained in cancer prevention and early detection; (2) increase the number of nurse educators prepared to facilitate teaching and learning experiences focused on cancer prevention and early detection within the AA community or among AAs within the practice setting; and (3) increase the degree to which nurse educators integrate didactic content, thoughtful discussions, clinical/laboratory experiences, and related literature focused on cancer prevention and early detection among AAs into nursing curricula. The participants will be nurse educators with an expressed interest in integrating content related to cancer prevention and early detection among AAs into their nursing curricula who also indicate that they have an opportunity to facilitate teaching and learning experiences within the AA community or among AAs within the practice setting. In evaluating the program outcomes a split-group design will be used. The primary hypothesis to be tested will focus on the degree to which the program facilitates the integration of didactic content, thoughtful discussions, clinical/laboratory experiences, related literature, information obtained from the World Wide Web, and program materials focused on cancer prevention and early detection among AAs into nursing curricula. Secondary hypotheses related to the degree to which the program facilitates the involvement of nurse educators in community-based or agency-based cancer prevention and early detection programs will also be evaluated.